deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Espio VS Scorpion
Description Sonic vs Mortal Kombat! which hardened ninja with deadly weapons will win Interlude Wiz: Ninja's tough characters trained to take out dozens of enemies at once with their skills Boomstic: And these two hardened Ninja's love to use deadly weapons to defeat their foes Espio the Chalmeonlon the ninja of the Chaotix ' Wiz: And Scorpion the ninja from hell '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Espio Wiz: The Chaotix a trio of detectives that usually mess around rather then fighting but within the Chaotix contains there most hardened member of all time '''Boomstick: Espio the Chameleon unlike his companions Charmey and Vector and the rest of his series is very silent skilled and disciplined and prefers to stay in the Shadows Wiz: Espio has helped save the world from Eggman on multiple occasions and out of the Chaotix he has the skill speed and stealth to get the job done Boomstick: Espio is only a teenage yet somehow he's a master of ninjutsu able to use in great affect on his foes and beat the crap out of them with his refined fighting style in fact Espio himself has stated that it would take a powerful foe to take him down Wiz: Espio has all the traits of a Chameleon and can blend in with his surroundings and successfully infiltrate buildings and compounds without being noticed at all by enemies Boomstick: Espio can also hack into computers though it isn't his specialty and is extremely quick and agile he can perform several flips and acrobatic movements without feeling tired and can perform a variety of different moves Wiz: Like the homing attack a move which locks onto foes before knocking onto them and he can barrage into foes with spin dash he can also spin so quickly he can create a mini tornado known as The Leaf swirl Boomstick: Espio can also turn invisible in a move known as the "Chroma-Cameo" in this move he is completely invisible to foes which makes him extremely hard to find ''' Wiz: Espio is also armed with the Shrukien a ninja star which is thrown for deadly affect Espio has a seemly unlimited supply of these and also carries the Explosive Shrukien which is the same but very explosive '''Boomstick: Espio also carries Kunai which are like mini throwing daggers Espio can also throw these projectiles with ease and is extremely accurate he can hit targets on point without barely looking at them Wiz: Espio also has a long detection of his surroundings and can hear and spot foes several dozen meters away this is how he was able to detect that Team Dark was in the area he can also throw his Shrukiens with such force they can chop through wood and metal with ease and destroy robots in a single hit Boomstick: Espio can defeat dozens of robots on his own managed to keep up with Sonic matched Rouge the Bat in Combat and Shadow in speed and has taken several direct homing attacks to the face from Sonic Wiz: Espio's camouflage is not perfect he can be detected by those who with heightened hearing and senses and if something like paint or flour is thrown on him he can be easily spotted he can also only sustain complete invisibility depending on his length of concentration he also can be taken down by those who are more skilled than him Boomstick: But with his accuracy and fighting skill Espio might just be able to overcome any opponent he faces ''' Espio: Evil must die beware my Ninja Power! Scorpion Wiz: In Earthrealm few people feared the wrath of the Lin Quay a vicious warrior clan that were extremely deadly expect the Shirai Ryu a daring clan that defied the Lin Quay looted and slaughtered the population '''Boomstick: Wow they must have been pretty gusty to get away with all that Wiz: One day a child named Hanzo Hasahsi longed to fight the Lin Quay but his father a deadly ninja wanted to spare his son a life of Vengance and suffering and prevented him from joining the clan into his adulthood Boomstick: Sorry Son you can't beat the crap out of our foes like me you'll just have to sit out! Wiz: Desprate to make his wife and son proud Hanzo disobeyed his father and became a deadly ninja Scorpion however he was defeated by Be Han aka Sub Zero and woke up in the Netherrealm Boomstick: desperate for a chance for revenge Scorpion struck a deal with Quan Chi a powerful sorcerer and reborn as a phantom of vengeance ''' Wiz: As a ninja Scorpion is proficient in ninjutsu Pi Gua Hapkido Moi Fah and tonnes of other Chinese martieux arts he also carries a variety of weapons notable his Kunai Spear a throwing spear that stabs foes and brings them in closeup for a uppercut to the jaw or deadlier attacks '''Boomstick: Also Scorpion carries swords Katanas and axes to sum up his weaponry and uses these weapons to great affect and can use them to defeat a variety of different foes Wiz: As a demon Scorpion can also teleport fry people by instantly summoning fireballs or cloaking himself in it he can also create portals in and out of the Netherealm Boomstick: While doing this he can literally drag others to the Netherealm and treat them to local tourist hotspots such as a bath in a lava pit oR watching the burning of corpses in the festival of torture ''' Wiz: While in the Netherealm Scorpion's Strength rises indefinitely and he cannot truly die from physical attacks his soul has to be destroyed in order for him to be defeated '''Boomstick: Scorpion can perform dozens of fatalities such as ripping a person's head off along with their spine taking off his mask and frying them transforming into a massive scorpion and mauling them to death or turning into a penguin or chopping someone in half Wiz: Scorpion may have defeated sorcerers warriors and ninjas but he also often jumps to conclusion's too quickly which makes him brash and overconfident Boomstick: But with his Badass weapons and skillset Scorpion might just be one of the deadliest fighters in the Mortal Kombat Universe ''' Scorpion: I am Scorpion..Vengance will be mine! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle Death Battle In Green hill zone Espio was walking towards the Chaotix house when he suddenly the sounds of punching and kicking Espio looked ahead to see Vector and Charmy fighting Scorpion but he was beating them back Espio: Heh you back off from my friends or their's going to be trouble Scorpion: Ha Ha you look fairly accomplished young warrior I accept your challenge Vector: Espio don't do it! Espio: Sorry guys he's mine Fight! Espio hits Scorpion with the homing attack however Scorpion uppercuts him and kicks him into a tree Espio then throws some Shrukiens at Scorpion who dodges them flips towards Espio and starts hitting him with several punches and kicks Espio blocks most of the blows and kicks Scorpion in the gut Espio then spindashes into Scorpion who flips out of the way and tosses his Kunai Spear at Espio dragging him towards him and attempting to punch him however Espio dodges the punch and responds by kicking Scorpion in the face Scorpion then pulls out a sword and slashes Espio's knee with it Espio shrugs off the blow and hits Scorpion in the face with his tongue Scorpion then hits Espio's jaw with his sword hilt and kicks him several times Suddenly Scorpion grabs Espio and teleports him to the Netherealm Scorpion: Join me ! Espio: What What is this trickery Vector and Charmy: Espio! The two appear in the Netherealm and look around at their surroundings Espio: Where have you taken me Scorpion: To your death The two run at each other and exchange blows Espio pulls out his Kunai and stabs Scorpion in the ribs with it drawing blood Scorpion then shoots a fireball at Espio knocking him back and burning him Espio throws two Shrukiens at Scorpion who is hit by them and tries to chop Espio with his Katanas But Espio leaps over them Espio suddenly hits Scorpion with the homing attack several times and runs towards Scorpion at blinding speed but Scorpion teleports next to him and stabs him in the side Espio then screams in pain and throws an Explosive Shrukien at Scorpion damaging his mask and chest and knocking him towards a lava pool Scorpion teleports out of the way back towards the ground but can't see Espio Scorpion: Where are you ! Suddenly Scorpion is hit in the back with a Shrukien and hit in the side with a homing attack he then throws a axe throw the air that hits Espio in the chest causing him to turn visible again Espio: Ahh I've been detected I will beat you! Scorpion: We'll see about that Scorpion throws dozens of axes at Espio who in turn throws some Shrukiens to counter them and then throws an explosive Shrukien that hits Scorpion in the chest damaging him and throws several Explosive Shrukiens that all hit Scorpion at once knocking him about and damaging him Scorpion: Play time's over! Scorpion transforms into a massive Scorpion and starts stinging Espio with his stinger and ripping him apart with his pincers Espio: What! Ahh Scorpion then throws Espio into a lava pit and he is submerged underneath it Scorpion transforms back to normal and throws his Kunai Spear into the Pit pulling out Espio's skeleton Scorpion laughs in triumph K.O! Results Boomstick: Well that was intense Wiz: This battle was relatively evenly matched but Scorpion takes this for a variety of reasons the first reason is that although he can destroy Scorpion's flesh and blood he wouldn't be able to truly put down Scorpion for good unless he destroyed his soul Boomstick: And Espio has never had any experience doing such a thing so he couldn't defeat Scorpion also Scorpion had the better weaponry ''' Wiz: Espio's Shrukiens and explosive variants were good for ranged combat but he had nothing that was suited for close ranged combat unlike Scorpion who has several swords and axes to use against him '''Boomstick: But Wiz Espio can keep up with Sonic and Shadow so Scorpion wouldn't be able to land a hit on him Wiz: Yes and while Espio is extremely quick Scorpion can easily get around that with his teleportation and since Espio was wounded he could not effectively keep himself invisible so he easily spotted by Scorpion Boomstick: Espio may be efficient in Ninjustu but Scorpion has mastered several other martiuex arts other than Ninjustu and had more experience Espio had also no way of dealing with Scorpion's rising Strength and power looks like Espio's going to be fuming after that dip in the lava pool Wiz: The Winner is Scorpion''' ''' Advantages and Disadvantages Scorpion: Winner + Stronger + More experience + More of an Arsenal + Better Weapons + Better Fighter - Dumber - Slower Espio the Chameleon: Loser + Smarter + Faster - Weaker - Less experienced - Less of an arsenal - Not as good a Fighter - Not as good weaponry - Couldn't put Scorpion down for good Trivia * Special thanks to Shrek-it Ralph for making the Awesome TN for this battle How many stars would you rate this battle (Espio VS Scorpion)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Ninja' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:'Sonic vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Spy/Stealth' Themed Death Battles